Playing Doctor
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Previously titled, "Sick Days". Karin is sick and Kazune must take care of her. Will love bloom? DUH! Rated for...I don't know yet.XD R&R or I won't do the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Cuxie: As you all know, or should at least, I'M SICK!!

Kazune: You've got a cold. What's your point?

Cuxie: Well my 'cold' has inspired this new fic!

Kazune: Cool! Is it romance?!

Karin: I didn't know the girly man was into romance stories.

Kazune:(blush)

Cuxie: Heh.

Kazune: L-let's just start the fic.

Cuxie: Whatever you say. CHAPPY ROLL!!!

Karin:???

* * *

The morning progresses as usual. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining. It was an overall peaceful morning. That is, until someone had to go and ruin it(you knew someone had to).

"KAAAAAARIN!!!! GET UP YOU LAZY SLOTH!!!!!" Kazune yelled scaring away the chirping birds and forcing the sun to hide behind a cloud. He wasn't at all satisfied when he recieved a muffled _cough_ in response. He threw the door open and found Karin, or what he assumed to be Karin, a lump underneath the covers. "GET UP NOW!!!!!" he yelled. The lump only moaned. Obviously his patience had worn thin. He threw back the covers to reveal a very flushed Karin. She was curled up in a ball with her eyes closed. "Karin?" he asked more quietly, looming over her.

"Eh?" Karin's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Kazune's face alarmingly close to hers. His forehead pressed against her own. "K-Kazune-kun?! W-w-what are you doing?" she said meekly.

"Yep. You have a fever." he backed off.

"Huh?"

"Stay here." he left the room leaving Karin confused. She shrugged it off and layed back down hoping to stop the on-coming headache. Kazune returned a few minutes later and sat down at the edge of Karin's bed. She was asleep. He brushed away a few strands of hair from her eyes. "Karin?" he whispered shaking her lightly. "Karin?"

"Whaaat?" she said tiredly.

"Himeka's not feeling well either. You two don't have to go to school today. And since your both sick I guess I'll stay to make sure you're okay."

"Kazune-kun...I'm fine. I can go to school." Karin insisted.

"Karin don--" he was about to say otherwise, but Karin threw back the covers and jumped out of bed.

"See?" she smiled but suddenly felt dizzy. "Ugh." her legs felt like jello and she fell forward. Or almost fell. Kazune was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Karin!" he laid her back down in her bed and pulled the covers up over her. "Don't push it, genius!"

"Sorry." she mumbled. She fell asleep again and Kazune took that as his cue to leave.

Several hours passed and Karin tried to get some rest, though she was failing miserably due to her headache which hadn't subsided. She sat up and sighed. "I need an aspirin." she managed to make it out of her room, but she didn't make it halfway down the hallway before she felt faint again. She clung to the wall for support but was practically on her knees.

"KARIN!!!" Kazune was coming out of Himeka's room and saw Karin on her knees. He rushed to her side. "What did I tell you? Stay in bed!" Since she obviously couldn't walk Kazune picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her room. She blushed. "You are so hard headed." he entered her room and set her back in bed, once again pulling the covers up over her.

"Now stay put this time." he said firmly.

"But I need an aspirin. My head is pounding." she moaned.

"Then why didn't you just call for me?" he asked worriedly.

"I didn't want to bother you." she said quietly. Kazune looked away and sighed. It was silent for a moment before he spoke aagain.

"...It does bother me." he said. She looked confused. "It bothers me to know you needed something and didn't think to ask me. I'm here for a reason, Karin."

"Sorry...Then will you get me an aspirin please?" she asked sweetly. He smirked.

"No."

"...Jerk! If you weren't gonna do it then what's with the lecture?!" she huffed glaring at him. He just laughed.

"I've got something better for you." he left again but returned shortly. He had something behind his back. When Karin asked about he smirked and brought it out. She looked disgusted.

"EWW!!! No way!"

* * *

Cuxie: That's it for now. Next chappy coming as soon as I get 5 reviews.

Kazune: You are so high maintence.

Cuxie: AM NOT!!!

Karin: Why do I have to be sick?

Cuxie: 'Cause if you weren't there'd be no plot.

Kazune: Duh!

Karin: Ahh shuddup!

Cuxie: I've already decided the sequel will be called "Playing Doctor"

Kazune&Karin:O.o You JUST started!

Karin: How can you already be thinking of a sequel?

Cuxie: It's a knack.

Kazune: More like a bad habit.

Cuxie: No one asked you! R&R ppl.

Karin: And stay tuned for the next chapter of "Sick Days."


	2. Chapter 2

Cuxie: Heehee! WOW!! People really seem to like this story.

Kazune: Yeah. 11 reviews for the first chapter. That's pretty awesome.

Cuxie: Yep! Which means I now have 11 review replies to do. Review Time!

**xXMitsumeXx:** Thanks! Kazune's only into romance fics if they're about him and Karin.

Kazune:(blushing)T-that's not true!

**kazunexkarinfan4:** Wow your pumped up. Energy is great though! Glad you like the story...but plz don't threaten my other reviewies.XD

**Sugar Minion:** Thanks! Do you mean you alerted me? Thanks.(looks around) Why do I feel like I'm being watched?

**Flamebunny700:** I'm hurrying! XP right back atcha!

**KamichamaKarinLover25:** Heh. I tend to do that with certain stories. I've already figured out the ending to this story, and the title and plot for the sequel. Fast, huh? Don't get me wrong though! I have no idea whats gonna fill the story between now and the ending. But I DO have the ending!

**Mew Mew Kazusa:** Yay! Another TMM and KK fan! We need more of those. I read Fruba and Shugo Chara too. But only one onemanga. I like your penname. It has a ring to it. You wrote a fic? I'll check it out now!

Kazune: Ahem!

Cuxie: Er...I'll check it out...**after** I finish this chappy. Thanks for reviewing!

**XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX:** Thankies! I always always ALWAYS aim for funny and cute with my stories! I have achieved my life goal!

**Ember Shirogane:** Thank you fellow TMM/KK fan! At least SOMEONE is looking forward to the sequel!

Kazune: I didn't say I wasn't looking forward to it. I just said--

Cuxie: Ya, no one cares. Moving right along! Thanks for reviewing E.S.

Kazune:

**Xinna:** 1,000 Thank You's!

**BaltoGirl:** So nice! Thank you!

**sakura4594:** Heehee! You'll find out this chappy!

Cuxie: Wow! That was alot for the first chappy! I'm totally motivated now!

Kazune: That's great! Do ya know what time it is?

Cuxie:(checks watch) Chappy time?

Kazune:(nods)

Cuxie: Yays! Roll Chappy!

* * *

"EWW!" No way!"

Kazune had a sealed bottle with swampy green liquid inside. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was. Karin shook her head furiously. Which, I can guarentee, worsened her headache.

"Yuck! If you think I'm drinking that mess you're nuts!" she yelled.

"Oh, C'mon. It's not that bad. It'll make you feel better so stop being such a baby." he sneered.

"If it's not that bad then YOU drink it!" she fumed.

"I'm not the one who's sick, am I?" he countered. He set the bottle on the nightstand and leaned over her again feeling her forehead. She blushed. "See? I think your fever's gotten worse. You're all red."

"Oh...I..uh..."

"It's fine. You don't have to take it right now." he sighed.

"I don't?"

"No. You haven't eaten yet anyway. You can't take medicine on an empty stomache. So...what do you want?" he said casting her a very nonchalant glance. She was in a massive giggle fit. "What's so funny?" she paused to look at him, only to start laughing again. "What is it?!" he said clearly irritated.

"Y-you're gonna c-c-cook?! Ahaha!" she rolled over on her side. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Hey! It's not funny! I can cook!" he said agrilily. He was flushed from anger and embarassement. A deep blush had crept up from his neck and covered his cheeks. Karin noticed and only laughed harder.

"Girly-man! Now you're BLUSHING too?!" she kept rolling and eventually fell off the bed. But she was so hysterical she didn't notice. "This is just too much!"

"ARGH!! I CAN COOK!!!"

"Betcha can't!" she said. She had picked herself up shakily and climbed back in bed. She still couldn't stop the giggles though.

"Heh. You're on!"

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"If I prove to you that I really can cook, then you have to take your medicine without a fight." he said smirking.

"You're on girly-man!" she laughed and shook his hand while he smiled triumphantly. Confident he would win this easy, he left to get started on Karin's 5-star meal. _Heh. Won't she be surprised._

Karin was reading a magazine to pass the time. Who knew how long it would take the chauvanist to cook. _I can't believe he's gonna cook. Himeka-chan does all that stuff. I bet he's never cooked a day in his life! I'm gonna win this easy._ She leaned back and sighed, splaying the open book on her lap. She looked over at the nightstand where the bottle sat. She glared hard at it wishing it would explode under the pressure of her ice-cold stare. Alas, it was just a glass bottle and therefore was too dumb to understand how much she hated it. It remained intact. _Stupid medicine. Stupid cold._

"I'm back." Kazune said walking in with a tray in his hands. _...Stupid Kazune-kun._ she thought. "Here. Your gormet breakfast."

"So you DID hire a chef!" she said pointing in his face. He swatted her hand away.

"Just eat it!" he ordered. He removed the magazine from her lap and replaced it with the tray. Karin scanned what she assumed to be food. Her breakfast consisted of: A three cheese omelet, two slices of pre-buttered toast, sausage and a glass of orange juice. "Heh. It looks delicious doesn't it?" he boasted.

"It looks..." she thought a moment. "...edible."

"Then eat, dammit!" he yelled agitated. She hesitantly grabbed her fork and went for the omelet.

"If I don't make it..." she started sqeezing her eyes shut. "Kazune-kun...take good care of Shii-chan." Kazune rolled his eyes at her theatrics and muttered something that sounded like 'overly-dramatic little brat'. She lifted it to her mouth and took a small bite. Chewing slowly to take in the taste. She swallowed and her eyes widened. Kazune smirked. "Oh my god..." she said quietly. "Oh my GOD!!"

"Heh. Well? What do you think?" he asked crossing his arms and looking rather pleased with himself.

"It's...it's..." she trailed off a minute. "It's actually EDIBLE!!!" she shouted looking truly shocked. Kazune thought he might explode.

"That's an understatement!" he yelled plopping down on the bed beside her.

"Heehee! Wow! I had no idea you knew how to cook Kazune-kun!" she smiled joyously. The look on her face did make him blush.

"Y-yeah, well...So does this mean I win our little bet?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Karin's face dropped. "I guess...just let me finish eating!" she said digging into her food. Kazune laughed.

"Sure thing." he waited patiently while she ate every last bite.

"Mmm! You should cook breakfast more often. How come you've never done it before?"

"Hmph! Because cooking is a women's job! But I guess since you're sick you can't really help it." he said as rude as ever.

"Ya know...normally I'd hit you for that, but since you did make me breakfast and all I guess I'll let that one slide." she said shrugging it off.

"Wow...you must be sicker than I thought." he said surprised she would dismiss one of his sexist comments as nothing. "I better go ahead and give you this." he said reaching for the bottle. "I'm surprised you didn't try to dispose of it."

"I did." she admitted. "But my amazing 'mind powers' couldn't break it."

He sweatdropped. "...I wonder why." she shrugged and he poured the liquid onto a spoon. "Open up." he instructed, holding the spoon out to her. She looked disgusted. Her lips formed a thin line. "I won the bet, Karin. We argreed you weren't gonna argue about this." He was right. She slowly opened her mouth and Kazune fed her the medicine.

"Ugh!" she shuddered visibly. "I hate medicine."

"Idiot." Kazune muttered.

"Hey! If I was and idiot I wouldn't be sick in the first place."(from a phrase i heard. "the idiot never catches a cold") she said pointily.

"Okay. Fine dummy. Have it your way. Just try to get some rest for now. That medicine might make you a little drowsy."

"I don't wanna sleep! I've been sleeping all day!" she whined.

"But it's only 11." he pointed out.

"I don't care!" she fell back onto the bed and turned her head to face him. He raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

* * *

Cuxie: I'm stopping here. It's a little longer than I intended.

Kazune: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Cuxie: Well this took a few HOURS! I didn't go to school today and thought I would spend the day updating. Ya know, since theres really nothing good on TV 'til 2 o'clock.

Kazune: Well at least you're keeping preoccupied.

Cuxie: Kay. What a day this has been. NEways! R&R my peeps!

Kazune: And stay tuned for the next chapter of "Sick Days"!


	3. Chapter 3

Cuxie: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Kazune: Unfortunately.

Cuxie: Huh? I thought you were all for this story.

Kazune: I was until I read the end of chapter 2. This chapter screams 'Torture Kazune!'

Cuxie: Oh you're just paranoid. Right reviewies?

**XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX:** Thank you!

**KamichamaKarinLover25:** God. I have no clue.

Kazune: Then what exactly do you plan on doing this chapter?

Cuxie: I'll figure it out!

**BaltoGirl:** Oh wow! Thanks so much! I comment all my reviews...except flames!XP

**Flamebunny700:** Muahaha! It's a cliffy attack! I plan to make every chapter end with a cliffy, so be prepared! Muahahaha!

**Mew Mew Kazusa:** Thankies!-

**kazunexkarinfan4:** (starry-eyed)YOU'RE WELCOME! No one's ever thanked me for my chappies before! It's always 'Update! Update! Update!' never a 'Thank You!'. You don't have to call me Cuxie-sama. Cuxie-chan's fine. Or Cuxie...MC12...CK...anything really. I'm not that great.XD

**Ember Shirogane:** Thanks! That's exactly where I got the phrase from.

**Akio Fukurou:** Heehee! Thanks!

**supertonia:** The more reviews a get the longer I make the chappies.

**Xinna:** Thankies! I guess Himeka taught him.

**Sasunarulover4life:** Thanks! Really appreciate it!

Cuxie: Phew! Done!

Kazune: Here it comes...

Cuxie: _**ROLL CHAPPY!**_

Kazune:(sigh)

* * *

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

"Wha...what?" Kazune-kun stared at her like she had just grown a second head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Do I look like a three-ring circus to you!"

"Well..." she drawled pretending to think that over. He headed for the door. "Kazune-kuuun!" she whined. "C'mon! I'm booored!"

He sighed. "Fine! Just stop whining. What do you want me to do?"

"Hmmm..."

"HA! I win again!"

"ARGH!"

"What's that? The sixth time in a row now?" Karin smirked, tallying a yellow notepad. She was playing some random video game with Kazune and apparently he was extremely suckish at it.

"Ugh! You cheat!" he huffed crossing his arms and pouting immaturely.

"No..." she said erasing. He turned to her confused. "It's the seventh time!" she exclaimed.

"Who cares!" 

"What should we do now?" she asked looking at him eagerly.

"Can't we do something that's not totally stupid?" he asked tiredly.

"Like watch TV? I think 'Magical USAMIMI Girl' is on!" she said lunging for the remote. She swung around and layed on her stomach at the foot of the bed so she was closer to the TV. Kazune layed next to her.

"I said 'NOT totally stupid'. I'm don't wanna watch that girly show!" he made a grab for the remote, but she held it away.

"Well we're not watching any soap operas!" she countered. He blushed and reeled back. 

"W-w-why would I w-want to watch soap operas!" he stuttered uncontrollably. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb. You've recorded every episode of "Sweet Lover" since November." he looked shocked. She just shrugged. "I found the tapes and watched a few episodes. You've got some nerve calling this girly."

"KARIN! That's an invasion of privacy!" he yelled growing red-faced. She was ignoring him and singing along to the opening theme of USAMIMI. He sighed and put his face in his hands. Karin looked at him skeptically before starting to play with his hair. He chose to ignore her for her own safety. The blond reluctantly looked up at the TV seeing as there was nothing else better to do.

About 30 minutes later the end credits were rolling and he noticed Karin hadn't bugged him for a while. He turned on his side and smiled. Karin was fast asleep next to him. No doubt a side effect of the medicine.

He sighed lifting him self off the bed. He gently picked up Karin and placed her under the covers of her fluffy, queen-sized bed. Without thinking, he lightly kissed her cheek and left quietly.

Down the hall, two doors down, was Himeka's room. Kazune felt guilty that he'd spent so much time with Karin he hadn't checked on Himeka in hours. _I didn't even bring her any breakfast._ He sighed and cracked the door open a tad. "Himeka?" He whispered. No answer. He peeked inside. "Himeka?" he said louder this time.

"Oh, Kazune-chan." Himeka giggled at him. "Come in."

"Are you all right? Sorry I haven't checked on you in a while."

"It's fine. How's Karin-chan doing?"

"Fine I guess. She's asleep." Himeka started giggling again and Kazune cocked his head at her. "What's so funny?" She laughed louder. "Ugh. What's with girls? Always giggling." he said shaking his head. Himeka was biting her lip to surpress the laughter.

"It's nothing Kazune-chan...I-I just...really like your h-h-hair!" she sputtered clutching her stomach.

"My hair...?" He touched his head lightly and his eyes widened. He raced out and left Himeka laughing. He raced back down the hall to the bathroom and peered into the mirror. His expression went from shock to fury in a matter of seconds.

"KAAAAAAAAARIN!"

* * *

Cuxie: I'm finally done! Sorry if it's kinda short.

Kazune: I knew it. Torture.

Cuxie: Heh. I'm working on a new torture story so don't get too excited.

Kazune: You are a sick twisted little girl.

Cuxie: That's what makes me so loveable!

Kazune:...Stay tuned for "Torture Kazune Part 2"(is hit by Cuxie)Ah! I mean, stay tuned for the next chapter of "Sick Days".

Cuxie: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Cuxie: Ok! I'm back and we finally get to see what happened to Kazune-kun!

Kazune: You live for my pain don't you?

Cuxie:(le gasp)NO!! Of course not! I lo--er. No. I don't live for your pain.

Kazune:?? What were you gonna--

Cuxie: Review Time!

**KamichamaKarinLover25:** Well if I told you that what'd be the point in writing the chappy?;)

**XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX:** Thankies!

**Squeaky-Squishy:** Ah. The joys of being an authoress. I ensue cliffies nonstop and no one can stop me! MUAHAHAHA!!

Karin:(sigh) And we just let her out of the asylum too.

**DSB95:** XP Me and cliffies have a thing going on.

Kazune: Well you need to break it off and get back with your brain.

**Flamebunny700:** Aww, suck it up!XD And NO. Cliffies don't make the world go round. That's MY job!

**AnimeLove4Ever:** Heehee. Thanks for the enthusiasm!

**hexgurl001:** Kayz!

**Meellie:** Eheh. Thanks.

**Death's-Razor-Blade:** Thankies!

**Jazzbell:** Thanks.

Kazune: And thanks for the sympathy.

**yolapeoples:** WAFFO!!

**Namichan11:** Aw! Thanks!

**euca1995:** Cool! A newbie. Thanks for reading!

**ToastBandits:** Su!-

**sakura307:** Thanks!

Cuxie: Doney-wone! Su!

Kazune:(long sigh)Just...start the chapter. I'm gonna go arrange an appointment to see your therapist.

Cuxie:...Well. If you insist. I never pegged you for the type to need therapy but if you think you do...Go see Sherri!

Kazune:(twitching)...Starting chapter.

* * *

"KAAAARIN!!" The angry, brimming on furious, blond stomped down the hall and threw back Karin's door. It slammed against the wall('cause it didn't have one of those wobbly things to hold it back), startling the girl awake.

"AH!! Kazune-kun! What in Hell's name--..." She stopped short seeing Kazune looming over her. He was clearly infuriated, which didn't go too well with his hairstyle. Yes. The Sun God himself was currently sporting an origianl style consisting of bright pink bows holding small pigtails that were popping out all over his head. Several of which were braided and some with colorful beads! All curtisey of Miss Hanazono.

"K-Kazune-kun...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She tumbled over the bed laughing and dragging the sheets down with her. They fell on top off her and she was swallowed by her blankets. Her laughter was slightly muffled, but still hysterical.

"Grrrr! You think this is funny, huh?!" He dove under the blankets with her. "Well let's so how you like this!" He started tickling her and she rang out with laughter.

"S-Stop! That tickles! K-Kazune-k...kun!" He laughed too seeing her face grow bright red.

"Ha! No way! Not until you apologize!" She couldn't stop laughing.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! Stop! Stop!" He smirked and fell back. Still covered by the blankets they both lay on the floor, trying to catch their breath. Karin was sitting up slightly, clutching her stomach and taking in deep breaths. She took a deep breath and exhaled. It was silent for a moment before she turned to Kazune with a serious look on her face. He stared back curiously.

"...Karin?

"That was extremely immature and uncalled for." She stated in a business-like tone.

"So was putting these _things_ in my hair!" he retorted, annoyed and yanking at one of the pigtails. "Worse yet...ugh! They're stuck!"

Karin giggled. "No they're not. I just tied them in good."

"Why'd you tie them in at all?! Get them out!" He was pulling furiously at the ribbons and beads, becoming frustrated at his lack of progress.

"Stop it! You'll pull your hair out. Here." She leaned over and gently began to untie the ribbons. Kazune relaxed a bit and became quiet. He looked over at her and blushed, realizing how close their faces were. He turned away.

"Kazune-kun?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"...Can I leave the beads in? Please!"

"NO! Take them all out!" He yelled he snatched away the ribbons she had undone so she wouldn't get anymore ideas. Karin groaned and reluctantly pulled out the beads. Muttering something about them making his hair look pretty.The blond rolled his eyes. It took her about 7 minutes to get all the beads out and he waited patiently. She set the last one down in the pile beside and looked at Kazune. The she looked around her with a somewhat confused expression on her face.

"Kazune-kun...why are we here?"

"Huh? Do you mean why do we exist? Aww, Karin! Don't get philisophical on me now--"

"No, idiot! I mean why are we **here**! On the floor. In my bedroom. Underneath a pile of sheets."

"Oh. Uh..." He looked around a minute realizing where exactly they were. And trying to come up with a sensible reason as to why they were there. They looked at each other for a minute before they both fell back laughing again.

"Y-You are sooo stupid!!" Karin gasped between giggles.

"You're the stupid one! We wouldn't be here if you didn't fall. Idiot."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!!"

"ARE TOO!!"

"NOT!!"

"TOO!!"

"NOT!!"

"...We sound like 5-year-olds." Kazune said sweatdropping.

"Oh. Eheheh." Karin laughed nervously. "I guess we do...but you started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!!"

"Did TOO!!"

"NOT!!"

"TOO!!"

"NOT!!"

"TO--...We're doing it again." Karin said sweatdropping.

"Huh?"

"The 5-year-old thing." She said shaking her head and giggling to herself. Kazune sighed and muttered something unaudible. Karin looked up and and blushed, noticing there faces were extremely close. They tended to do that when they argued. Kazune looked up too. No doubt noticing the same thing. He didn't blush, and Karin felt him leaning closer. "K-Kazune-kun..."she said quietly. His eyes closed and for some reason her's did too.

"Karin..."he whispered. They were barely a hair's length apart when...

_**BAM!!**_

* * *

Cuxie: Yeah. Not my best cliffy. I know what's gonna happen next chappy for once. I wasn't quite sure how to end this but...

Karin: OMG!! Was that a gunshot?!

Cuxie: NO baka!

Karin:(sigh)Oh...thank God!

Kazune: Stupid.

Cuxie: Heehee! R&R plz!

Karin: And stay tuned for the next chappy of "Sick Days"!


	5. Chapter 5

Cuxie: Yes! I know you all want to know just what the hell happened last chappy so here we go!

Kazune: 'Bout time.

Cuxie:(checks watch)WAH!! OMG!! WE GOTTA GET ON WITH THIS!! GO REIVEWS!!

**Akio Fukurou:** WA! Ok!XD

**Kaitlynn416:** Thankies! Can do.

**ToastBandits:** AHAHA!! No but that gives me an idea. Maybe I should do a bonus chapter with that. Hmm...

Kazune: So not funny.

**yolapeoples:** MUAHAHAHA!! I must be spared! Or you'll never know what happens neeext! Heehee!

**mangamaniac101:** Thanks! I'm so drawing a picture of him like that. Maybe I can get it up on DeviantArt.

Kazune: Children of Satan.

**Squeaky-Squishy:** First rule in F.: Cliffies ensure reviews more than regular chapters because the peeps are itchin' to know what happens next! ;) And you should know I REFUSE to update without reviews.

**Lovely200:** Heh. Thanks. I know with most of my KK stories I have a bad habit of not using their Kamika rings. Sorry!

**Death's-Razor-Blade:** Thanks!

**DSB95:** Thankies! Heehee! Guess again!

**BaltoGirl:** Sorry, but yeah she's still stick. Thanks!

**euca1995:** Ah. So predictable.

Himeka: Wasn't me.

**Namichan11:** Thankies!

**rd2luv:** I know, aren't they?! I'm drawing it too!

Kazune: Burn in Hell.

**Flamebunny700:** Way to ruin my cliffy. Am I really that predictable? I'm gonna have to put lots of twist in this one!

**bury me among the ashes:** Sooorry! And demanding the reviews isn't strange. Why would I keep updating a story no one's reading or reviewing for?

**Faery of Night:** Thank you very much.(bows)

**joezy:** Aww! Thankies! I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing.

**Caramel Crazy:** Thank yas!

Cuxie: DONE!! ROLL CHAPPY!! ROLL!!

* * *

_**BAM!!**_

"OW!!" Two voices rang simutaneously.

The door flung open and a blurred figure rushed in. "HANAZONO-SAN!!" The figure stopped short from the doorway. Multi-colored orbs searched the room finally falling on a lumpy pile of sheets on the floor. "...Hanazono-san?" The figure(which I'm sure you know by now is Micchi), cautiously approached the pile. The sheets were thrown back to reveal a angry Kazune and a confused Karin who were both rubbing identical red bumps on their foreheads.

"What the Hell?!" Kazune yelled glaring up at Michiru, who looked about as confused as Karin. "Why can't you enter a room like a NORMAL person?! Why do you have to barge in?! And of all the times to do that! HOW'D YOU GET IN MY HOUSE ANYWAY!!" Kazune stood screaming in his face. Even though he was taller, the older boy seemed to shrink back. The brunette girl was still sitting on the floor amongst her sheets, not quite sure what to make of this whole scene.

"Of all the times...? K-Kazune-kun...calm down, mate." Michiru held both hands in front of his face as a sign of surrender. "Q-chan let me in." Kazune just growled and looked away. The british boy looked between his two younger friends while trying to fight off the smirk that was evident on his face. "Um...was I interrupting something?" Judging by the matching shades of red that appeared on both their faces he took that as a yes.

"NO!" The pair shouted in unision.

"Geez! First you come in without knocking, then you make false accusations. Could you be any ruder?" Kazune asked coldly.

"I'm sorry!" Michiru faltered, immediately backing off the topic.

"Well you should be. Why are you here anyway?"

"Hanazono-san wasn't in school today." He turned his gaze back to Karin who was in the process of remaking her bed. She stopped to look at him. "I was worried about you, love."

Karin blushed and quickly looked away. _That's so sweet._ "I-I'm fine Micchi! Really. You didn't need to come all this way." Kazune noticed her the tinge of pink on her cheeks, much to his dismay.

"I figured as much. Still," he flung himself onto Karin in one of his bone-crushing hugs. "I wanted to see you! We all missed you today, ya know."

"I-Is that so?" she stuttered, hugging him back briefly as Kazune pried him off of her.

"That's enough. As you can see she's fine. It's just a little cold. You can go now!" The blonde boy said quickly while pushing Micchi towards the door.

"A cold? Really?" He asked scrambling out of Kazune's grasp.

"Yes, really. Now leave!" Kazune answered trying to grab him back. He went back over to Karin who was sitting quietly on her re-made bed, wondering what to do.

"They say the easiest way to get rid of a cold is by passing it on to someone else." Micchi stated, matter-of-factly. Karin looked confused, but Kazune seemed to understand completely, and wasn't happy about it at all.

"What do you--!" Karin started to ask, but was silenced as Michiru's mouth quickly covered her's. He broke away smiling slyly.

"Like that." He whispered. Leaning over her while she blushed wildly.

"You..." a voice hissed.

"Oh Kazune-kun. Did you--ARRGH!!" Micchi stopped short when Kazune's fist made a powerful impact with his left cheek. He hit the floor with a thud.

"Micchi!" Karin cried out in shock.

"...IDIOT!! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"I-I wasn't--"

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!! **NOW**!!" Kazune growled grabbing Micchi by the collar and dragging him out of Karin's room, slamming the door behind both of them. He continued to drag him down the stairs and to the front door. Micchi didn't protest, too bewildered to do much of anything. He had intentionally tried to make Kazune jealous, yes. But not to this degree.

"If you ever so much as look at Karin the wrong way I'll make you regret it for the rest of your pathetic little life." Kazune uttered menacingly, repeating his favorite phrase for whenever his ally screwed up. Micchi's eyes widened and he remained speechless. Kazune simply glared and tossed him out on the front steps with surprising strength. Slamming this door now he turned his back to it an sighed, slumping against the wall. He was steaming and knew he had to cool off.

Of all the stupid things Micchi had done, that was simply moronic. He was perfectly aware of Kazune's feelings for Karin and he still couldn't help but push him a tad too far. As much as he tried to help, he only seemed to make matters worse.

"KAZUNE-KUN!!" Karin yelled racing down the stairs towrad him. His head jerked up and he looked surprised. "W-What happened to Micchi?!" she asked urgently, as she kneeled down beside him. Kazune scoffed.

"He left. And hopefully he won't be coming back anytime soon, if at all." he answered coldly, glaring slightly at the distressed girl in front of him. She was on the brink of tears and as much as he hated to see her cry it disgusted him. _Stupid! All she cares about is that idiot._ He thought only bringing himself down.

"Kazune-kun..." she whispered faintly, suddenly looking more than a little flushed. He noticed she was breathing hard. Reaching out a hand to him her eyes closed and she collasped in his arms.

"KARIN!!"

* * *

Cuxie: With all the commotion going on I know it didn't seem like Karin was sick. And knowing me I had to end with a cliffy!

Kazune: What happened to her?!

Micchi: What happened to me?

Cuxie: Ah ah ah! No previews! REVIEWS!!(rhyming) PWEASE!! And I'm sorry for the shortness.

Karin:...Did I die?

Cuxie: Heheh...maaaaaybe.

Karin&Kazune&Micchi:O.O!!


	6. Chapter 6

Cuxie: HIYAS!!- Heehee! Sorry I've been so busy.

Kazune:O.o?! What's with the cutesy act?

Cuxie: Heehee! You're so silly, Kazune-kun! It's not 'Cutesy'. It's 'Cuxie'.

Kazune:

Cuxie: Yays! I'm sowwy to say I'm gonna hafta skip reviews. Gomen ne! On with da story!X3

Kazune: That's kinda creepy...yet strangely adorable.

* * *

"KARIN!!" Kazune yelled out in shock at the unconcious girl that lay in his arms. He shook her by her shoulders roughly, calling her name. She didn't respond to any of this. Kazune reached up and hand and placed it on her forehead. Hot. Burning in fact. "Oh, God..." _I'm so stupid! She's been moving around way to much and now she's got a fever. Now what?!_

Carefully balancing Karin in his arms he stood and hurried up the stairs. He looked down at her face and inwardly cursed. She was red in the face and beads of sweat dotted her forehead. Her eyebrows knitted together and she groaned as if she were in pain. "Karin...just hold on. I'll fix this."

The blonde entered Karin's room placing her gently on the bed. She groaned louder this time and Kazune started to panic. He ran out the room only to return a minute later with and ice pack. Placing it on Karin's forehead he took a step back. She twitched slightly as the cold came in contact with her skin, but her face seemed to soften a bit. Kazune sighed and turned to his left. The only objects on Karin's nightstand were her cellphone(with 5 missed calls), her alarm clock, and the medicine which Kazune snatched up.

"Argh! No wonder this happened." he glanced over at the clock. "I forgot to give her the second dose," he clarified to no one in particular. His gaze fell back on Karin and he sighed again. _But how on Earth am I supposed to give it to her? She's unconcious..._

Kazune took a seat at the edge of Karin's bed and placed his face in one hand. He looked between the medicine he held in his other, and Karin. She hadn't moved since he put the icepack on her. He continued to stare and instinctively moved closer to her. Placing I hand gently on her cheek his eyes widened as he began to take note of things he hadn't noticed before.

Like how soft her skin was. Creamy almost. And how gentle her face looked when she slept. Almost angelic. He sighed again as he lightly stroked her cheek. His gaze fell on her lips. Soft and pink, he couldn't help but wonder what she tasted like. But immediately wanted to kick himself for thinking something like that.

Still...he couldn't help it. He liked her. Loved her. Finally admitting it to himself. If only he could admit it to her. Kazune sighed for the millionth time that day. If it wasn't for the airheaded Micchi he wouldn't have to wonder things like that. He'd know. His mind wandered to what had happened only moments earlier. He was about to kiss her. Then it hit him.

"Oh, man..." He tore his gaze from Karin to look at the medicine in his hand. _I can't do that!...But...if it's the only way..." _He looked back at her noticing how flushed her face was. The ice was definitely helping, but it still wasn't enough. _She might kill me for doing this...but it's for her own good._

Twisting the cap off the bottle he spooned some out and took a deep breath._ Here goes..._ He fed himself the liquid keeping it in his mouth. Being careful not to swallow he quickly kissed Karin on the lips. Using his tongue he pried open her mouth and eased the liquid in. His lips lingered on hers, enjoying the moment, before pulling away gently.

He watched her faced as she swallowed the medicine. She groaned again slightly pulling a face that Kazune just had to laugh at. _She's so weird! Really...it's just medicine._ Her face softened again and they both seemed to relax. Feeling a huge wave of relief wash over him, he smiled.

_You'll be fine Karin. I promise._

* * *

Cuxie: SHORT!! I know! You do NOT need to remind me! I'M SORRY!!

Kazune: Oh wow...that was...oh wow.

Cuxie: Yeah. I promise the next chapter will be up much quicker. Thnx for waiting. I know you're all probably a little dissapointed but plz R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7

Cuxie: New chapter! And...possibly the last.

Karin&Kazune: WHAT?!

Cuxie: Only until the sequel! And I will be renaming this story after it's finished.

Kazune: To what?

Cuxie: BAKA!! NO MORE QUESTIONS!!

Kazune: Gah!

Karin: Hide!

Cuxie: YOSH!! CHAPPY ROLL!!

* * *

Karin moaned in her sleep and turned to her left. Feeling something soft next to her, she cuddled up to it. _Hmm...it's so warm..._ A small smiled graced her lips and her eyes fluttered open. As her vision cleared the first thing she saw was...a button. Neatly sewed onto the soft, light blue fabric she was lying on. _Since when are there buttons on my sheets?_ She started to play with it, twisting it and turning it in her drowsy state. Still not fully awake, she giggled. _I don't remember my sheets being blue either..._

"Mmm...Karin," slightly deep voice whispered. She titled her head up and noticed Kazune's face mere inches away from her's. Blushing a deep crimson, she came to realize the blue fabric with the button she'd been laying on was Kazune's shirt, and therefore...his chest. _W-Wah! But how'd I get in bed with him?!_

She suddenly felt his arm wrap tightly around her waist and her heart raced. "Wha--"

"Karin...I'll protect you..." he said softly in his sleep. Her eyes softened and she smiled while laying her head back on his chest. _Ok...Kazune-kun._

A few hours passed and it was now late evening. Neither Kazune nor Karin had woken up, too content to be sleeping in each other's arms. Evening had set in as the sun descended through the open window. Bathing the room in a golden haze.

"...Ugh," Kazune squinted his eyes open as the light passed over his face. He looked down to see Karin still sleeping peacefully. After giving her the medicine he had layed down with her, afraid to leave her alone for too long. Somewhere along the line he must've dozed off.

"Ka...Kazune-kun?" Karin called out drowsily. Her green eyes blinked open to stare at him curiously. Their eyes locked and a light pink dusted her cheeks. "What happened? How did we..."

"You fainted."

"I did?" she asked incrediously. "How long was I out?"

He glanced over at the clock. "I'd say about three hours." It was silent after that. Karin looked away from him for a moment, contemplating their position. His arm was still locked firmly around her waist and he didn't seem to have any intention of letting go.

She looked back up at him, hoping her face wasn't too red.

"Kariiin..." he leaned down and kissed her forehead, catching her completely off guard. _Wah! D-Did he just...He k-k-kissed...Wah!_ Her heartbeat was racing a mile a minute as a million thoughts entered her mind. She noticed him hugging her tighter. "Karin."

"K-Kazune-kun..."

"How many times have I told you not to push yourself?" he mumbled into her hair. She didn't bother answering. Too surprised by his actions to even think of a response. "Karin, look at me." he commanded. His voice was gentle but firm. She looked up and emerald green once again met sapphire blue. She froze for a moment, completely entranced. _His eyes are so beautiful...God I feel weak...Wh-What's he doing?_

Kazune moved closer while pulling her closer to him. Before she knew it he had claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. It was sweet and ended sooner than she would have liked.

"...Kazune-kun," she whispered, staring at him longingly. He returned her gaze.

"You scared me Karin."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." he kissed her again. Longer and more passionately this time. And she responded, melting in his arms. Her cheeks burned red and her lips tingled. Something inside her felt it as well. Her heart fluttered wildly and buterflies entered her stomach. The feeling was new and different...and she liked it.

"Kazune-kun...do you, uh, l-like me?" she asked nervously as the butterflies increased. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"...No."

"WHAT?! You jerk! Then why'd you kiss me?! Twice!" she demanded angrily as she shot up from her previous position in his arms. Kazune sat up as well. He wore a superior smirk on his face like he was anticipating her actions. "I can't believe you used me! And for what?!"

"Karin...I wasn't using you."

"But you said you didn't like me!" she protested as a flood of tears welled in her eyes.

A smile tugged at his lips. "I don't." He said quietly. Karin was about to resume her tantrum when he pulled her into a hug. Not that this was the first time, but it always seemed to catch her off guard and she was pretty sure that was his goal. "I love you, Karin."

For a moment her heartbeat stopped. Then sped up until she thought it would burst. "Kazune-kun...I love you too!" she cried, throwing her arms around him kissing him straight on the lips. He clearly wasn't expecting it but quickly took control of the situation. He placed one hand on her waist and the other played in her hair.

"Mmm..." They broke apart reluctantly for air. The brunette smiled shyly at him and he leaned in to resume what was quickly turning into a make-out session. "Kazune-kun..." she whisper closing her eyes. "...Wait! Stop!" she yelled suddenly pushing him away. She scrambled away from him nearly falling off her bed in the process.

"Karin?! What...what's wrong? Did I..." he trailed off thinking maybe he had moved a little to fast for her. Mentally cursing himself he turned away from her.

Karin caught a glimpse of his face. He looked hurt. "Kazune-kun...I just...You can't kiss me!"

"Why not?" he asked a bit angrily.

"Because you might catch my cold!" she cried. Kazune turned to look at her, trying to figure out if she was serious. She was on the verge of tears again and he laughed.

"I-Is that it?"

"But..."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" he smirked. I believe fire-engine red would be the color describing Karin's face at that moment.

"W-Well...I mean..." she stuttered as he moved towards her. Staring wide-eyed as her arms were pinned down at her sides. Kazune quickly positioned himself on top, stradling her(a very naughty looking position, might I add.XD).

"Besides, even if I do get sick..." he kissed her lightly on the lips. "You're worth it."

"Kazune-kun...I've never seen you act like this before." she whispered in her state of shock.

He blushed lightly, going back into character. "W-Well...you're sick. And I said I'd take care of you. So consider this your treatment. She giggled.

"Whatever you say, Doctor!"

* * *

Cuxie: Sorry if it's kinda short. I wanted to end with something fluffy and whatnot. There WILL be a sequel!

Kazune: You made me so...so...

Karin:O.o H-He kissed me...I kissed him...We kissed! A LOT!!

Kazune: Karin!

Cuxie: Heehee!X3

Karin:(faints)X.x

Kazune: Gah! Cuxie, do something!(holding Karin)

Cuxie:(waves at reviewies)I wish you all happy hurricanes and gumdrops! Until my next story! BYEAS!!

P.S.: I have another cold so...yeah.XD What a way to end the story!


End file.
